


You're a monster.

by inthxtbleakdec



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Dead Toby Smith | Tubbo, Dead Wilbur Soot, Depressed TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Ghostbur, Hurt No Comfort, Philza Angst, The Author Regrets Everything, author is sorry, only pain, philza is a good dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:21:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28825872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inthxtbleakdec/pseuds/inthxtbleakdec
Summary: Tommy was tired, deep to his bones. Tubbo was fighting beside him like they'd sworn to and like they always had. But the disadvantage was there. Dream had years of experience on them.Techno was practically a killing machine.this is not a happy story but there are sweet bits in it.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Kudos: 125





	1. Tubbo

**Author's Note:**

> let me know if you want me to write a chapter two about philza's grief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno goes too far in battle. Everyone else picks up the pieces of themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it makes you guys feel better I nearly cried writing this. chapter 2 is philza coping with wilburs death

Tommy was tired, deep to his bones. Tubbo was fighting beside him like they'd sworn to and like they always had. But the disadvantage was there. Dream had years of experience on them. 

Techno was practically a killing machine. 

But they were fighting, even as the blood poured from various open wounds and the air was so cold they could barely feel their arms, they fought. Tommy could hear Tubbo's battle with Techno, and he was proud, as it sounded like Tubbo was fairing well. As for himself? He wasn't dead, and that was what counted. He had control of this, is what he told himself while Dream's axe continued trying to remove Tommy from existence. 

Tubbo and Tommy kept listening for cues that the other needed help. They were so synced even in battle. Maybe that was the issue for them both. Was it that they were too predictable? Or they didn't know each other's patterns well enough? He was doing his best to fend Dream off. It had seemed that Dream wasn't even trying. So of course, as was Tommy's way, he antagonised him, throwing in a few barbs about the Dream Team. Just as Dream lunged forward, he heard a cry of pain coming from Tubbo. It was just _wrong_. Tommy felt sick hearing it. 

He turned around without thinking about it, for just a moment and saw Techno standing over Tubbo, who just looked broken. Dream suddenly had his hands on him, holding his head still while Tommy begged Techno to leave his best friend alone, to no avail. The taller man seemed unphased while the distraught teen clawed at his arms.

"Tubbo! Tubbo, run!" He'd begged. He'd never forget the way Tubbo had looked up at him, seeming to suddenly fight for a second as Techno pulled out Orphan Obliterator. 

Tommy's howl as he watched his friend die was something that no one in the server would forget. 

"You're monsters! Monsters!" He'd screamed.

Dream dropped him as if even he couldn't believe that had happened. Niki automatically ran to get Philza, as Tommy was a state. "Tubbo, Tubbo, you're gonna be okay." He muttered, pointing his sword at Dream and Techno, tears streaming down his face.

"I'm here, son. I'm here." Philza comforted, using his wings to hide what occurred behind them, Niki trying to bring Tubbo back, to no avail. Tommy had stopped fighting everyone and dropped his sword. Philza had no idea how to comfort his grieving child, who'd watched his best friend get murdered by his older brother. So he decided to do as he had when Tommy was younger and just sat with him, wrapping his wings around him as he cried.

"You'll be okay."

Techno was sorry, of course. But to him, it was just another day, that was how he reasoned it, as he watched his little brother grieving. It was the only way he could, truthfully. It was probably the only time someone had pointed a sword at him and come away physically unscathed.

Niki and Eret were devastated. He was like their little brother. Eret was always looking after him and listening to his ramblings and "advice". Niki would happen to always have a spare roll or cupcake for him whenever he would pop by, and she'd make sure he was looking after himself. 

Ghostbur didn't understand at first when suddenly Tubbo was gone. But then again, Ghostbur had a feeling that he wouldn't be the only ghost for much longer, helping Tubboo adjust himself and come back, just more incorporeal.


	2. Wilbur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's an angstier version which is a little sadder and a little more descriptive. I hope y'all enjoy and let me know if you want the in depth one.

Philza's grief was internal, but it was always there. Words would loop themselves in his head, and he struggled to look Tommy in the eyes some days because he could see Wilbur in his expressions, the way he carried himself. 

The first day he remembered Techno and Tommy running to him, asking what had happened. "I don't know." And that was honest. He was in shock and was still processing what had happened then. And then it was a defence mechanism. It was much easier to say "I don't know," than it was to admit that he'd killed his son as if he were some rabid dog that needed putting down. 

A week later was when it truly hit him that he'd killed his son. Techno's instincts were once again right when he took Ranboo out for some "training". Techno had held a gut feeling for a long time that something was off, but after years and years with him, he also knew there was no way he'd show said emotions whilst his son and a vulnerable kid were around. It didn't ease Techno's concerns.

If he saw Philza curled up in the corner of the room, wings wrapped around himself after a bad nightmare, he didn't let on to the young enderman, instead, making some excuse as to why he needed to stay by him.

It affected Techno too, losing his twin. But from what he'd heard, it was probably some act of mercy, what'd happened. He held no ill will to his father about it. After Philza had spoken to him and explained how Wilbur had begged, Techno understood completely. And when a spectre who passed out blue, and just wanted friends appeared, Techno had time for him. And when a certain enderman who reminded him slightly too much of a young Will showed up, neither he nor Phil hesitated in helping him find a place to stay.

For Niki, Wilbur was just gone. He'd gone insane and died, and she'd lost one of her closest friends. She'd look back at her memories, thinking back to when they'd built those walls. When occasionally he'd drop by and offer ingredients, insisting it was his job. This strange version that appeared was just her having a mental breakdown. There was no way he was a ghost. It couldn't be. She wore his old cape, as it made her feel safe.

It had hit Tommy and Tubbo hard. He'd protected them, looked after them before he'd lost it and made Tubbo spy on Schlatt. Wilbur had been the one who made sure they were safe, that they wouldn't get hurt while playing. He'd make them apologise if Tommy or Tubbo weren't getting on. Sometimes Tommy missed him so much it hurt. Wilbur was his big brother. He'd idolised him, even if he'd hurt him nearer the end of his life. He hated that their dad had killed him. It hurt. And so he did his best not to snap at Ghostbur, even though it wasn't Wilbur. Despite the fact, as much as he tried with the ghost, he needed an apology. And he wanted back all of his brother. Even the angry side of him that drove Tommy insane. He needed his brother. He'd get him back somehow.

**Author's Note:**

> if you really enjoyed this maybe consider buying me a coffee? ko-fi.com/emoscreamofox 
> 
> I hope y'all enjoyed this and I hope you have a great day <3


End file.
